Overtime
by Swanpix
Summary: Continuation of "The Ball is in Your Court," where Darcy is a basketball player and tries to win our Elizabeth's heart. The final chapter of that story gave a glimpse into their lives 10 years down the track. This collection of short stories fills that gap. 'Sometimes the game ends without giving us the final result- that closure. In such cases, we go to overtime.' Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1\. Graduation

The smell of frying bacon wafted through the apartment, and lazy, cheerful tunes were lilting through the air. The coffee machine and kettle were stirring to life as one by one the other girls sauntered into the kitchen.

"Mm, I'm going to miss your breakfasts Elizabeth!" Said a sleepy eyed Catherine, yawning and reaching for a mug.

"Ow!" Cried Charlotte in protest as the spatula slapped her wrist. "It was just a tiny bit of bacon!", she protested, smiling at Elizabeth, while still licking her fingers. Elizabeth scowled in mock-disapproval.

"I love Saturdays" sighed Elizabeth happily. "Especially this Saturday! Exams are finally over, the air is warming up and things just seem more care-free!"

The girls readily agreed.

"I can't believe we're about to graduate..." Jane said softly. Her eyes welled up. "This has been so amazing, I wish we didn't have to move out of here. It just seems like an ending."

A sadness fell about the room.

"Well, I'm amazed that Charlotte's finally leaving Pemberley" Elizabeth quipped, to lighten the mood. "Miss 'I'm just going to defer for one more semester and intern blah blah'. Pemberley won't know what to do without you, Charlotte! You're practically a landmark here- like that Greek goddess statue in the pond!"

"Oh ha ha," Charlotte rolled her eyes as the other girls laughed. They were all used to Elizabeth's teasing, and since it had brightened the mood, no grudge was formed.

"Like you have any reason at all to be mopey, anyways, Jane!" Charlotte handed her friend a coffee. "I'm pretty sure you've got a countdown til summer anyways!"

"So, how long now, Jane?" Asked Catherine picking a piece of bacon.

Jane smiled dreamily, her sadness forgotten. "Two months today, actually! And there's still so much organising to do- mainly the little, last minute details. Weddings are such hard work! And Charlie is getting out of it all! All he has to do is fly in, get fitted for a suit and turn up!"

"Oh Janey," laughed Elizabeth. "Like you'd want it any other way! Can you imagine if Charlie had a say in this wedding planning?! It'd be chicken wings and ribs and cans of Miller lite! And you're such a sweetheart, Jane, that you'd go along with it!"

Jane grinned sheepishly. "I know- and really, I am enjoying it all. Plus, Charlie's taking care of the France side of things. He's been busy looking at apartments in Lyon, and has even found me a school I could teach English in."

"I can't believe you're moving to France, Jane!" Sighed Catherine. "What an adventure!"

"Yeah!" Said Jane, her voice faltering slightly. "It's very exciting!"

Elizabeth eyed her friend closely, but said nothing.

Later that morning, Catherine headed out for a run. She is really getting into her new exercise routine, Elizabeth thought. And the results are paying off. Catherine was no longer chubby, and her face now held a look of confidence, coming from several years worth of good friendships with her roommates. Lydia was practically an acquaintance now, the two rarely speaking. It wasn't that they were enemies, but rather that they'd grown and changed to the point they had nothing in common anymore.

"Hey Catherine!" Elizabeth heard a voice just outside the door. Patrick poked his head round the door. "Everyone decent?" He asked, before coming in, looking around. "Damn", he said, shaking his head mischievously. "One of these days I'd better stumble across you lot having a pillow fight or something!"

Charlotte shoved him playfully before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"What's the plan today, Pat?" She asked.

"Yes, how are you spending your first weekend free of basketball?" Asked Elizabeth brightly.

Patrick grinned "well, I slept in, for starters. Tonight, I'm taking my girl out for a big greasy burger, but right now..." He paused for effect before looking at Charlotte. "Right now I'm taking you to see what might just be our new apartment!"

Charlotte squealed excitedly. She'd gotten a job with a local engineering firm, and Patrick had finished his undergraduate degree and basketball scholarship, and was starting his Masters in Psychology at Pemberley in the fall. They were giddy with anticipation at finally being at a point that they could move in together.

"Well, good luck guys! I hope the place is perfect!" Jane looked up from her bridal magazine.

The pair left the apartment deep in happy chatter about the features of the apartment.

Once the place was quiet once more, Elizabeth sat down next to Jane. She looked up in surprise.

"Janey..." Elizabeth began slowly. "Is everything ok? You don't seem your usual self.."

Jane started to brush the observation off, then hesitated.

"I don't know if it's cold feet, or moving so far away, or Charlie being away so much, but every time I think about the future, my heart starts to pound and I can't breathe." Her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong with me?! I love Charlie, he's wonderful!" A sob escaped Jane's usually serene face.

Elizabeth sat and rocked her friend, listening to all Jane's worries and rationalisations. Finally, Jane sat back exhausted. In a shaky voice she summarised. "I think I do want to get married, but I'm having trouble accepting so much change right now. Growing up, everything was so stable. Even coming here to Pemberley wasn't as scary, because I met you on the first day. You're like my rock, Elizabeth. And now we're leaving this place, and there are so many big changes ahead."

"There sure are," comforted Elizabeth, "getting a new job, moving house and getting married are three of the most highly stressful and emotional life changes you can experience. And you're staring down the barrel of all three! Plus, you're moving to a country not speaking English, without your support network of friends and family!"

"- that's not making me feel any better, Elizabeth!" Jane interrupted.

Elizabeth gave a small smile. "I know, I know. I'm just pointing out everything you have going on right now. It's no wonder you're freaking out about it all."

Jane looked up and spoke in a small hopeful voice. "So it's ok to be feeling like this?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Totally normal, hon."

Her face brightened. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better! I was so worried I was messed up- I mean, we're finally ending this horrible long distance relationship business, and I'm flipping out! What kind of a bride freaks out just before her wedding?!"

"A human one" Elizabeth hugged her closest friend warmly.

Jane sighed. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for talking some sense into me. THIS is why you're my maid of honour."

Elizabeth shrugged, and looked pointedly at Jane. "I just listened. You talked it all through yourself, I'm just a sounding board. And I'd be your maid of honour any day!"

Jane smiled back.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed wickedly "Of course, if you're still wanting me to wear that horrible mint-green dress, I might reconsider..."

"It's a lovely colour!" Jane cried. "You look great in it! And even if you didn't, I like it, so you're wearing it!"

"I know, I know!" Laughed Elizabeth. "It's fine- I'm just teasing!"

"You can have your revenge at your own wedding!" Smirked Jane.

"Yeah yeah, whenever that'll be." Muttered Elizabeth, before perking up once more. "Besides, I think it will be revenge enough that I'll have to call you 'Matron' of honour, cos you'd be married!"

"Ooh, yeah, that does sound bad!"

The two girls dissolved into giggles, before Jane turned serious once more.

"Elizabeth, have you guys talked lately... About marriage and stuff?"

"Me and Will?" Elizabeth asked, stalling for time. "No, not recently. It's weird. When we first started out, there was always 'Will graduating' as our future point. Then it was the draft, then it was looking forward to him coming back from Australia. Since then, we've just been coasting. We both know that we see ourselves together in the long term, so it's not like I'm wondering on our direction or anything, but there's just nothing to look forward to right now. Especially since his contract at Philly is about to end. There's no plan, no certainty, just me here and Will coming and going between games."

Jane nodded. "Have you talked to him about it? About getting married, I mean."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Not in definite terms. I don't really know how to without it sounding like I'm trying to pin him down to a wedding date."

"Yeah, I can see that." Jane looked concerned for her friend. Elizabeth gave her a reassuring smile.

"Janey, it's nothing to worry about! Besides, with him as Charlie's best man, and me as maid of honour, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to bring the subject up in a relatively innocent way. It's all good. Let's just get graduation done and dusted, hey?!"

"True!" Jane admitted. "Such a shame the guys can't be there at the graduation, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. Just another sacrifice to basketball!"

"Tell me about it!" Jane rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth and Patrick stood together for a photo in their graduation gowns, alongside some of their fellow psychology classmates. Most were excitedly chattering about where they'd be studying-and what specialty- next year. Only a few had chosen, like Elizabeth, to defer enrolment into post-grad work.

"You're so lucky you know what field you want to get into." Elizabeth observed to Patrick.

He eyed her quizzically. "You're telling yourself that's the reason you deferred?!" He smirked. "It has nothing at all to do with a freakishly tall guy who-"

"Who happens to be standing right behind you?" Came that familiar voice that Elizabeth loved.

"You came!" Elizabeth practically leapt into his arms.

"Mm-hmm!" Will said, smiling through her kisses. "Our flight got in early morning. I may have told you the wrong time. Good surprise?"

"Hmm, you're making a habit of that," laughed Elizabeth, "but I'll let it slide."

Will shook Patrick's hand. "The gowns a good look for you. Congrats, man. Now time to enter the real world!"

"What do you know of the real world?" Countered Patrick good humouredly. "You get paid to bounce a ball. Wait til you get a nine-to-five office job!"

Will shuddered theatrically. "Always good to see you Patrick!" He called, as Patrick went over to talk with some classmates.

"He and Charlotte found a place to move into, did I tell you that?" Said Elizabeth, watching Patrick laugh with the group. "They're over the moon. It's only about five minutes from campus. And Jane pretty much has everything sorted for the wedding now. Charlie's very lucky he just gets to turn up!" Her eyes turned back to Will with a smile.

"I'll say." Laughed Will. "That's great for Patrick and Charlotte. I'm really happy for them." His face quickly clouded over. "I heard what Patrick said. I thought you're deferring because you're still choosing what field to go into? You wanted more work experience to help you decide?" His eyes caught Elizabeth's and were full of worry. "I don't want you to be doing -or not doing- things for me..." His voice trailed off.

"Will, what I told you was the truth. I've got some great work positions lined up for the next year to give me a taste for where I want to be. The fact it keeps me flexible is just a bonus, I swear."

Will nodded. "I know it's hard when I'm up for a new contract. It's-" he stopped and sighed. "Let's not do this now. This is YOUR day." He pecked her on the cheek. "I'm going to find your parents. I'll see you after the ceremony. I love you."

Elizabeth watched him casually saunter away towards the seating area. She still marvelled at him after all these years. He was just so masculine, so smooth, so confident, without an awareness or arrogance about him. A few girls turned to watch him walk past too, causing Elizabeth to chuckle to herself. It never ceased to amuse her that people ogled her boyfriend.

She did look forward to the flexibility of the next year, for professional reasons, but her personal life factored heavily too. Elizabeth had been offered a PhD opportunity at Pemberley in organisational psychology, but the field didn't wow her, and the thought of tying herself to Pemberley for an additional two years when Will was up for a new contract was the deciding factor. Had the opportunity been Elizabeth's passion, or if Will was definitely staying nearby for those years, she may have considered it.

This left Elizabeth feeling unsettled. There was a part of her that didn't like making choices based on a guy, especially when there was no definite agreement between them. The only solace she found was in telling herself she just needed to be sure. The deferral bought her time.

After the graduation ceremony, Elizabeth found Will deep in conversation with her parents.

"Elizabeth!" Cried her mother happily.

The men whirled around, and each engulfed her in hugs after Fran had finally let her go. That Elizabeth's parents were proud was an understatement. Their only child had graduated with top marks from a prestigious university. The fact was loudly proclaimed all around Elizabeth's childhood neighbourhood, as well as here.

"I am just so proud of you, darling!" Exclaimed Fran Bennet with tears in her eyes. "So smart! Gosh knows it didn't come from me!"

"Oh mom", Elizabeth chided her mother gently and wiped away a tear from Fran's cheeks.

"Isn't that Jane?" Asked Tom Bennet, effectively ending the awkward moment.

Hugs and congratulations flowed all round as Jane and her parents joined the group. Fran was eager to hear the latest wedding plans, excitedly exclaiming to Jane's mother that she couldn't wait to help to do the same things for Elizabeth's wedding.

"Mom!" Hissed Elizabeth in horror, her face bright red. She glanced over to Will to see if he'd heard, and couldn't help noticing how mortified Will looked. Their eyes met for a brief second before Will looked away quickly. Elizabeth's only consolation was that her mother was equally if not more mortified than Will at her outburst. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide at her faux pas.

Ever true to her angelic self, Jane quickly continued telling the ladies about her wedding dress, and the awkward moment passed.

But Elizabeth had not forgotten the look in Will's eyes at the mention of marriage. It was one of terror.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 'Have a really great day.'

Elizabeth woke up with Will's arms around her, hugging her to him. She melted into his embrace, and he tightened his arms in response.

"Good morning" he murmured, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Mm hi" Elizabeth replied, sleepily. "What time did we get home last night?"

"Hmm, around 2 I think. Patrick started ordering tequila shots so we decided it was time to head home."

Elizabeth groaned. "They're going to be sore later. I guess it's not everyday that you celebrate graduation though."

Will stretched out his long frame and Elizabeth turned and curled in against his side. He kissed her softly on the forehead before stroking her hair.

"You're having breakfast with your parents this morning?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, they leave for the airport around 12 so I'm spending the morning with them. Wait- you're not coming?"

"I... Have a thing. Video session. Coaches orders to be back by lunch time. So I gotta get going pretty much as you leave."

Elizabeth sat up to look at him. "Video? On a Sunday? You don't play until Wednesday- why are you having video now? You guys only have scouting videos just before the games, right?"

Will shrugged vaguely. "Coaches orders, babe. I'm sorry." He glanced over at the clock. "I'd actually better be going pretty soon." He sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed.

Elizabeth felt crestfallen, but as always, basketball won. "Yeah, no problem." She said in a cheerful tone that she didn't feel. "I'm going to jump in the shower, so I guess I'll see you later?"

Will leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Sure thing babe. I'll call you when I'm free and we'll go from there." He stood and pulled on a shirt, while Elizabeth gathered her things for the bathroom.

"I'll see myself out. Love you."

"Love you too Will."

As she went into the bathroom, he called out. "Hey El?"

Elizabeth turned in the doorway, and her breath caught in her throat. He looked utterly gorgeous with his hair dishevelled, his shirt still unbuttoned, taking up the entire bedroom doorframe as he leaned casually against it.

"I hope you have a really great day today, babe." He said softly, before flashing her a dazzling, dimpled smile.

Blowing him a kiss in return, Elizabeth shut the bathroom door.

She hadn't been more than ten minutes in the shower, and an extra five minutes to get dressed, but when Elizabeth exited the bathroom, Will had already gone.

Tiptoeing out to the kitchen, since the others were all still sleeping, she spied a note in Will's familiar handwriting.

" _Hey El, your parents called just as I was leaving. Their flight leaves earlier than they thought. They wanted to move breakfast to 10am. Better get moving! W xx"_

Elizabeth looked at the clock and saw Will was right.

Luckily, the breakfast bar was just around the corner from campus, so Elizabeth made it with time to spare. Spying her parents, she made her way to their table.

"Elizabeth!" She hugged her parents.

"Such a shame that Will couldn't be here." Said Fran disappointed. "He's such a sweet boy."

Elizabeth smiled. Most people couldn't call Will a 'boy', but Fran Bennet wasn't most people. "Oh, you spoke to Will this morning?"

"No..?" Said Fran, looking confused.

"But how did you know Will wouldn't be coming?"

"Oh.." Fran looked flustered. "That's right, of course, I spoke to him this morning. Just quickly though. I almost forgot."

"Oh..." Elizabeth said little more, but wore a slight frown.

"Why don't we order?" Said Tom, ending yet another awkward moment.

As the three at their pancakes, Tom and Fran again told Elizabeth how proud they were. "It seems like only yesterday we were waving you off on your drive down to Pemberley," said Tom wistfully. "And look where that road took you. Our baby girl has grown up. And what a beautiful girl you are, too. We love you, Ellie-bear."

Elizabeth felt herself tear up. "I love you guys too."

"We just want the absolute best for you, sweetheart. You've made us so proud, as your parents, and we want your dreams to come true." Said Fran, glancing over at Tom before sliding a white envelope across the table to her. "I think this might do just that."

Elizabeth looked puzzled at her parents, before taking the envelope with hesitant fingers. She ran her finger across her name on the front.

"This is Will's writing." She said, confusion written on her face.

"It sure is, kiddo." Said Tom. "Why don't you read it?"

A single sheet of paper was inside.

" _My dearest Ellie,_

 _In front of you sit two of my most favourite people in the world. They created you, their miracle baby, and have raised you to be the amazing woman that you are. They are remarkable parents El, and they'll make remarkable grandparents one day. They love you more than you'll ever know, Ellie._

 _Most importantly to me, they let me love you. And I'll forever be grateful to them for this, because I know what a treasure they've trusted me with._

 _I love you sweetheart. Enjoy your day._

 _Will x"_

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "When did Will give you this?"

"Yesterday. He said we had to give it to you at exactly this time."

"Oh. Well that's odd. Sweet, but odd."

Fran's phone jangled on the table, pulling Elizabeth out of her confused state.

"Hello?" Answered Fran. "Oh, yes, she's right here. Hold on." She passed the phone over.

Elizabeth's questioning glance was met with silence, the phone thrust at her.

"H..hello?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?"

"Georgia?!" Elizabeth cried happily. "How are you?! Wait- why are you calling my mom?"

"Hang on, Elizabeth. I've got to get this right. Will'll kill me if I get it wrong."

"Get what wrong?! Georgia, what's going on?" Elizabeth looked to her parents, who both looked around and pretended to look as confused as Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Georgia began. "Will used to be so lonely and miserable at college. It was so hard for us being in England, hearing him talk on the phone. Dad and I always hoped he'd find a nice girl, but he never talked about anyone. Nobody seemed good enough for Will's exacting standards. We had thought he and Anne might work out, but that was all wrong. Then one day- it was Christmas actually- Will out of the blue mentions this Elizabeth person when talking to me on the phone. Since he'd never talked specifically about one particular girl before, I took note. He talked of how wonderful you were, and how he was afraid he'd ruined what could have been the best thing in his life." Elizabeth felt herself tingle at the conversation they must have had about her. "I knew you must be pretty special to have turned our Will's head, especially since it sounded like Will was the one doing the chasing. Usually it had been the other way around! Anyway- we knew you were special, and Will kept talking and talking about you so we decided that we just had to meet you. After hearing you stand up to my mother about Will, it was settled. We adore you as much as Will. We love how happy you make him, how well you treat him, and how much you love him for being the big daft goofball that he is. You love him for him, and we love you for that. Thank you for being you, and Dad and I are so glad you've joined our little family. We love you Elizabeth! Oh- and can you do me one favour?"

"Sure, Georgia. What is it?" Elizabeth wiped a happy tear from her cheek.

"You know how us English love our tea. Would you go have a cup now? Will said you'd know where to go."

Elizabeth smiled. "I do. I'll go do that for you." She wondered if Will was waiting there to surprise her.

"Thanks Elizabeth! Have a great day! Bye!"

The line went dead and Elizabeth handed the phone back to her mother.

"Well, fancy Will's sister calling my phone!" Said Fran, feigning surprise.

"Oh mom, you're a lousy actress!" Elizabeth laughed. "Now, what's going on?"

"You tell us Ellie-bear." Said Tom with a glint in his eye. "Is there somewhere else you have to go now?"

"The coffee shop where Will and I had I suppose would be our first date." Elizabeth eyed her parents curiously. "How did you know I had to go somewhere now? Did Will set this all up?"

Tom and Fran ignored the question.

"Need a ride? We've got the hire car."

The waitress recognised Elizabeth instantly.

"Oh hey love. English breakfast tea coming right up. Would the other two like something as well?"

Elizabeth's parents quickly ordered coffees and the three sat in the very same booth she'd sat in years ago, opposite Will. Elizabeth's tea came out and she gasped when she saw what else was on the tray. There was the very same navy blue scarf Will had loaned her after their first date. She picked it up and instinctively held it to her face, breathing in Will's scent. So absorbed by it was she that she completely missed the tender looks from her parents, and nearly missed the note underneath.

" _This coffee shop is a special place for us El. You kissed me for the first time here. It's one of my favourite memories._

 _We sat here four years ago, and finally got to know each other. That was a great day._

 _You were cold so I gave you my scarf. You couldn't have known it, but that day, I gave you my heart as well._

 _It's yours for life,_

 _Will xoxo"_

Elizabeth looked up from reading the note, her eyes blurring with tears again. As they cleared, she noticed Patrick approaching the table.

"Hey Elizabeth." He said casually. "Wanna hang out?"

"Oh I can't, Patrick. My parents are still visiting, and I'm kind of in the middle of something..." She waved the note.

"Sweetheart, go with Patrick now." Tom said softly with a wink. "We have a plane to catch. We'll call you later when we land."

They hugged a stunned Elizabeth goodbye.

"You're in on this too?!" Elizabeth cried incredulously, turning to Patrick.

"You know me," shrugged Patrick. "Just doing as I'm told. Now, what time is it? Eleven thirty? Excellent. Let's grab some lunch."

Patrick and Elizabeth walked to the sushi place that she'd gone to long ago, on that set up double date with Jane and Charlie all those years ago. "Charlie filled me in on this place. He said it would mean something to you." He grinned. "He said you torched Will at this place back in freshman year. Something about psych not being a science?"

Elizabeth smiled at yet another memory resurfacing. "That's right! He argued with me about how psychology cannot be properly measured."

Patrick whistled low. "Brave man."

Elizabeth laughed. "I know him well enough now to know he was winding me up- he loves a good debate."

The two ordered, then took their plates to a corner table. As they tucked into their sushi, they shared old memories.

"He used to rush out of practice so fast sometimes." Patrick smirked. "It didn't take me long to realise why. God I loved to beat him to lectures and grab the seat next to you. The look on his face was always priceless. He was so into you, even way back then."

"I didn't know," Elizabeth said softly.

"It's a bit of a legend, actually, how you two actually met." Patrick chuckled.

"Really?!" Elizabeth laughed incredulously.

"Oh yeah, you were pretty well known to us all right from the start, as the girl who flipped off Will Darcy."

"I didn't do that!" Elizabeth cried indignantly.

"Well, maybe not quite so unladylike!" Patrick laughed. "But you DID put him in his place, didn't you?! Charlie loved telling the story of you rendering Will speechless. Something about overhearing him insulting you, and giving it straight back to him. You were a bit of a hero around here. There weren't too many girls rejecting Will Darcy- fewer still that he actually reacted to."

Elizabeth grew red. She'd forgotten about that first meeting. She'd hoped Will had too.

"Oh, funny story- speaking of Will and girls. Do you remember that red headed cheerleader Caroline?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How could I forget!"

"Way back near the start of my first season, we had a get together at Will's- just the players. A couple of cheerleaders got wind of it and invited themselves along, much to the guys disgust. It was meant to be a boys night, you know? Caroline had too much to drink and went to Will's room, coming out again wearing one of his basketball singlets. ONLY his singlet."

Elizabeth's mouth gaped open. "He never told me this story!"

"Why would he?!" Quipped Patrick. "Anyway, Caroline starts embarrassing herself, parading around in front of Will, practically giving him a lap dance. Everyone was whistling and cheering, telling Will to go seal the deal. And do you know what he did?" Patrick paused for effect. "He told Caroline to go put her clothes back on, because she was wasting her time on him. Caroline pouted and started asking if he was seeing someone else. He replied 'no, but it's not by my choice that I'm not.' The look on his face would break your heart. And Caroline looked positively livid."

"No wonder she hated me." Said Elizabeth in realisation.

"He never said it was you he was talking about, but we didn't have to watch him for long to notice his eyes follow you around a room." Patrick smiled at Elizabeth before leaning back in his chair. "He's got great taste Elizabeth. You're one of the nicest, sweetest, kindest people I know. Char and I love having you as one of our closest friends." He glanced at his watch. "Yikes, we've been talking here for two hours! Time to get going!"

"Where are we going now?!" Elizabeth cried in disbelief.

"Back to where it all began of course. Back to Pemberley."

They drove in near silence as Elizabeth contemplated the day. Clearly, Will had planned this all, but Elizabeth had no idea where he was or when she'd see him. She found herself desperately wanting to see him. She hoped she'd find him at Pemberley.

She and Patrick pulled into the drive, and stopped outside the stadium.

"Is he in there?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"I don't know." Patrick answered honestly. "I was just under strict orders to bring you here by two thirty. So here I am. Want me to walk you in?"

"No, that's ok. Thanks Patrick- I had a great time reminiscing. I'm going to miss these times at college."

"Me too, Elizabeth. Me too." He glanced at his watch. "Better head on inside."

Elizabeth went to the doors to the stadium and was surprised when they opened before her. The stadium felt strange without anyone there. Elizabeth was used to the hive of activity that was game night. She paused at the enormous banner hanging down with an action shot of Will on it. "Will Darcy." She murmured, looking up at the giant portrait of a man so revered, so respected, so worshipped, yet for whatever reasons, worshipped her. "What are you planning today, William Darcy?" She whispered to herself, although in her heart she suspected she knew. Her heart raced nervously in response.

Her heels echoed on the ceramic floor, bouncing off the empty floor. She pushed open the stadium court door... To blackness.

"Hello?"

Silence. Elizabeth walked out slowly.

"Hello? Will?"

The lights came on, and Elizabeth took a second to adjust. She blinked in the sudden change of light.

"Guys!" Elizabeth rushed to her friends, standing on centre court.

"Oh Ellie!" They all hugged her.

"Have you had a great day so far?" Asked Catherine with a knowing smile on her lips.

"It's been lovely. I can't believe Will roped you guys in too!"

"Oh yes!" Said Charlotte airily. "We've had lots of phone calls with Will about you."

"This must have taken so much planning!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"We suggested here as the place we wanted to meet you." Volunteered Jane.

"Why here?" Elizabeth was confused. "I thought if anything, Will would be here."

"Well, this is really where our friendship began." Explained Charlotte. "You could have dismissed me all those years ago, like Lydia did, but you gave me a chance. You let me drag you along to a midnight madness game, and look where it got us."

"Coming here was our first outing as new friends. I didn't feel so overwhelmed with you next to me." Jane hugged Elizabeth.

"And I'll never forget you bringing me to the basketball after everything with Lydia. We kinda became more than friends- we became family." Said Catherine genuinely.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Cried Elizabeth. "I'd never thought about this place like that before."

"And of course, Will loved the idea too- since in his words 'this is where your two worlds collided.'" Charlotte said dreamily.

"Who knew athletes could be so romantic?!" Quipped Catherine.

"I did!" Came the chorus, and all four fell into laughter.

"Guys," said Elizabeth seriously with wide eyes. "Will's done a lot of planning today, hasn't he?"

The three girls nodded in unison and Elizabeths heart thumped in her chest. "Has he- is he- is it-"

"- yeah hon." Said Jane nodding, excited tears brimming her eyes. "He is."

Elizabeth whispered "Will's proposing? Today?"

"Uh huh!"

Elizabeth began to cry. "Oh my Gosh! I thought he hated the idea of getting married! Yesterday when Mom mentioned it he practically cringed at the idea!"

"Oh sweetie!" Laughed Jane. "He wasnt cringing at the wedding part, he was cringing that your mom nearly spoiled the surprise!"

Elizabeth stared at her friend. "Mom knew yesterday? THAT'S what they were talking about when I came over. And mom got so excited talking about your wedding that she nearly spilled the beans!"

Jane nodded.

"Oh my poor sweet Will!"

"He's been planning this for weeks you know." Said Charlotte.

"He wanted to wait til after graduation though." Added Catherine.

Elizabeth wiped the tears away, as shock gave way to jubilation.

"Will Darcy wants to marry me!"

Her three closest girlfriends nodded excitedly.

"He sure does!"

Elizabeth could hardly contain her elation.

"This calls for champagne!" Cried Charlotte, producing a bottle of still cold champagne and four plastic tumblers.

Pouring them out, she commented "there's just one thing I don't know though. I don't know where you go from here."

"Huh?" Said Elizabeth sipping her drink.

"Well, we knew each stop until here in case plans went askew. We knew who you'd be with and where and when.. All up to now. I don't know what happens now, only that Will is definitely meeting up with you at some point."

"What did he say to you?" Asked Elizabeth curiously.

"He said 'make sure Elizabeth knows how much she means to you. You can tell her my plans if she asks. Until you hear otherwise, just kick back and have fun.'" Jane said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's do as the man said!" Cried Charlotte, raising her glass.

For the next hour, Elizabeth laughed with her friends, drinking and sharing stories from their past. They danced and sang until suddenly the lights went out.

The scoreboard came to life, glowing with big red letters.

 _Elizabeth: Will you dance with me?_

 _Love Will xx_

"I don't see him anywhere?"

"Can you see anything?"

"Will?"

"Oh gosh guys" said Elizabeth softly. "I've got one more place to go."

Patrick was nearby, and more than happy to drive four tipsy girls to Elizabeth's final stop.

"Where the heck are we, Elizabeth?" Called Catherine from the back seat.

"Just a little further." Said Elizabeth.

"I hope you're paying attention to all this, Patrick!" Exclaimed Charlotte.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be sending Will a thank you card for raising the bar unrealistically high for us mere mortals." He rolled his eyes. "Are we close, Elizabeth?"

"Yup- just pull in here."

"But there's nothing here!" Cried Charlotte. "This can't be right!"

"Isn't that Will's car at the end of the car park?" Asked Patrick.

"It sure is." Breathed Elizabeth. _He's here. This is really happening,_ she told herself.

The car stopped next to Will's and Elizabeth jumped out. "Thank you so much, guys. I love you all so much."

"We love you too!" The girls all called.

"Go on Ellie. He's there waiting for you." Said Jane softly.

Elizabeth turned and walked along the path of the nature reserve, where Will had taken her for her birthday years ago. Patrick quietly took out his phone and texted.

" _She's on her way up bud. Good luck. -Pat"_

A moment later, a text back.

" _Thanks man, for everything. Appreciate it. Will"_

Elizabeth's heart was pounding as she walked along the path. As she neared the clearing, she could hear the lilting music of Van Morrison playing. With a deep breath, she rounded the bend and there he was, waiting. Waiting just for her. Elizabeth slowly made her way to him, almost shyly.

A tender smile came across his face. "Hello sweetheart. Have you had a great day?"

"It's been a wonderful day." Her nerves overcame her. "You didn't have video today." She blurted out.

"No I didn't." He smiled, his arms circling her waist. He kissed her gently.

"Do you remember the last time we came here?" He asked quietly.

Elizabeth nodded. "It was my birthday. We danced here that night."

Will nodded. "I'm glad you remembered!"

"Well, it was my birthday, so it was a special occasion!"

"Today's a special occasion too." Will whispered into her lips.

"It is?" Elizabeth squeaked out.

"It is." Will said solemnly. "You see, I'll be telling my children that today is the day I asked their mom to marry me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes in utter happiness.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart," Will urged. "Open your eyes."

She did, and saw Will's blue eyes melting with tenderness for her. "Ellie, today you've been surrounded by all the people in your life who love you the most. Did you feel very loved today?" Elizabeth nodded in response. "Good." He smiled. "But Ellie, the thing is, all those people love you so very much.. But I love you more than all of that combined. I love you so much it makes me want to burst. You're my soul mate, my best friend, and the only person I want by my side. Elizabeth Bennet, will you marry me?"

The words rang in Elizabeth's ears like the sweetest music she'd ever heard. "Yes!" She cried out in sheer happiness. "Of course I'll marry you!"

The pair kissed in the waning sunlight, as the faint piano strains of Van Morrison's _Someone Like You_ began to play.

In a low sultry voice, Will Darcy began to serenade his Elizabeth, while slipping a diamond solitaire onto her finger. They swayed to the music.

" _I've been searching a long time_ _for someone exactly like you._

 _Ive been travelling all around the world, wait_ _ing for you to come through._

 _Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile._

 _Someone like you, keeps me satisfied._

 _Someone exactly like you._

 _I've been travellin' a hard road, lookin'_ _for someone exactly like you._

 _I've been carryin my heavy load,_ _waiting for the light to come shining through._

 _Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile._

 _Someone like you, keeps me satisfied._

 _Someone exactly like you._

 _I've been doin' some soul searching to find out where you're at_

 _I've been up and down the highway in all kinds of foreign lands_

 _Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile._

 _Someone like you, keeps me satisfied._

 _Someone exactly like you._

 _I've been all around the world marching to the beat of a different drum._

 _But just lately I have realised the best is yet to come."_

Will leaned down and kissed her gently.

"The best is yet to come, sweetheart." He whispered, as he held her close and danced into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Derbyshire

The car roared along the tree-lined road, plunging into pockets of shadowy darkness before bursting back into the sunlight that was dappling the ground. _England in the summer is just so green,_ mused Elizabeth, drinking in the landscape around her. Her gaze landed on the man sitting to her right, driving. He looked extra gorgeous today: relaxed, casual, tanned, wearing her favourite sunglasses. He was singing along with the radio, one elbow leaning on the doorframe, his fingers drumming the top of the steering wheel in time to the music. The other hand rested casually on the gearstick, a wedding ring gleaming in the sun. Elizabeth tenderly reached out and caressed his hand, her fingers tracing over the golden band encircling his fourth finger.

"Hey babe." Will Darcy said grinning, squeezing her hand. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Smiled Elizabeth. "Can't a girl just hold her new husband's hand?"

Will smiled back. "Of course you can, Mrs Darcy."

Elizabeth felt warm and tingly hearing her new name roll off her husband's tongue.

"Although," he continued, "most newlyweds don't spend their honeymoon visiting other people! Remind me again why we're visiting my Dad? And why we just spent five days with Charlie and Jane?"

Elizabeth pretended to pout in dramatic fashion. "William Darcy! We've been through this before! We can't go all the way to Italy on a holiday and not visit France or England!"

"Sure we can. We just don't get on a flight to France or England. Besides, we saw them all literally two weeks ago at the wedding. And it's not a holiday- it's our honeymoon!"

"And it has been a wonderful honeymoon. But I wasn't about to leave Europe without calling in on our best friends to see where they live. And I'm definitely not crossing the Atlantic without seeing your Pemberley!"

"Ours! What's mine is yours, and what's yours is-"

"-mine too!"

They both laughed, then Will's face turned serious. "Yeah yeah, fair enough with Pemberley. I have cancelled on you a few times, haven't I?"

"Just a few. Just ask Georgia. I'm sure she's keeping score of all the times you'd promised we'd visit, then had to back out at the last minute." She looked with a sly smile across at Will. "Basketball wins again."

"Hey!" he protested. "I can't help it we got to game seven of the grand final last year. Or that I needed surgery the year before that. Plus, I seem to remember a certain psychology placement cropping up that meant we couldn't go in that first year! It's not all on me! Geez!" He rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're not holding back at all, now that we're married, are you?!"

"Nope." She laughed happily."Lucky you love me so much."

"Mmm" he muttered, before bringing her hand up to warmly kiss. "And lucky for me I have an enormous manor in the English countryside to impress you with." He quipped dryly.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been there."

"Touché."

"At least you know I didn't marry you _for_ your money." Elizabeth winked.

And with fingers entwined, the car sped on through the Derbyshire countryside.

After a while of companionable silence, Will spoke again.

"In all honesty, it was good to see how Charlie and Jane are going in France. They're doing well, don't you think?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "Mm, they seem to be doing well."

Will looked at her sideways. "Uh oh.. I know that look. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, really. Only, Jane doesn't really enjoy living in France."

"She doesn't?"

"Not really. She doesn't have too many friends- she's not exactly outgoing-, and she struggles with the language barrier. She enjoys her job, but with Charlie playing away and training so often, she feels really isolated."

Will furrowed his brow. "But Charlie said they both love it there!"

"I don't think he knows how miserable she is."

"Hold up. She's 'miserable'?! How can he not know that? She's his wife!"

"Jane doesn't want to upset him, so she hadn't told him how she feels. You know what she's like- never one to tread on toes..."

Will stared at her in disbelief. "She's just not going to tell him? How long will that last for? And how the heck can Charlie not notice? They live in the same apartment for goodness sake!"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know what will happen there. All I know is that right now she's putting on a brave face for him and he's buying it."

Will frowned. "That seems a recipe for disaster if you ask me." His hand gripped the steering wheel and he muttered under his breath. "She's going to end up resenting him, and the poor guy will have no idea why." He shook his head.

"You can't say anything to him!" Elizabeth cautioned. "It's not our place to interfere, remember."

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear, El." Said Will, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I've learnt my lesson there." His voice had a note of bitterness in it, and Elizabeth regretted bringing the topic up and ruining the light mood. It had always remained a tender topic, Will interfering with Jane and Charlie's relationship. Elizabeth considering whether or not to tell him the rest of it, since Will's mood had soured. As always though, honesty won out. "They're trying for a baby." She said quietly.

"A baby?!" Will echoed incredulously.

"Jane's hoping that having a baby will give her something to do and help her feel happier about living there."

Will was silent for a few minutes. "What do you think about that?" He finally asked.

Elizabeth stared out at the rocky peaks. "If they're not really communicating honestly now, I worry about what adding a baby will do. I think it's a dangerous assumption to think that everything will be better." She said softly.

"You and me both." Will muttered. "Babies aren't band aids."

They listened to the radio in silence for a full song, and then Will reached across and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Ellie?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you resent me? I know the basketball is pretty consuming, but what's that like for you? Do you, do you feel how Jane feels?" His face looked worried.

"Oh Will," said Elizabeth gently. "That's not our story. You've always given me the freedom to do my own thing-not that Charlie hasn't with Jane- but I'm happy knowing that I've got my degree, and able to pursue my dreams alongside yours." She paused, thinking of the best way to express her thoughts. "You and I, we've never been afraid of talking about how we feel. Jane and Charlie just smile- we laugh, and scream, and cry. Sure, they might seem happier on the surface, but I think that we have the healthier relationship." She squeezed his hand.

"So long as you know that you're my top priority, despite what it seems."

"I know, babe." Said Elizabeth earnestly. "I won't make jokes about basketball being top priority either. I can see how that might be sending the wrong message to you."

"I can handle jokes," Will replied, "so long as you make sure you always tell me what you're actually thinking and feeling, okay? Don't ever think that you can't tell me things."

"I will babe. I will." She cradled his big hand in both her little ones. His fingers stroked hers.

"I'd like to think I know you well enough to pick up when you're not happy, and I want to be able to fix that. But I need you to be straight with me."

"I promise, Will." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Same goes for you too."

Will nodded. The car slowed, and Will turned into a laneway hidden by a thicket of trees.

"Almost there." He told her, as he changed gears. "And just so we're clear, I don't think having a baby to try and fix your relationship is ever a good idea." His hand was now resting on her knee, caressing it gently. "When we have kids," he said tenderly, "I want it to be because we're in love and want to create something miraculous... Not because we have nothing better to do, or are trying to fix our marriage."

A lump formed in Elizabeth's throat hearing him refer to them starting a family. They had spoken briefly about children before of course, purely to determine if they were on the same page about wanting them; and how many they each wanted, but it was always in hypothetical 'one day' language. Now that they were married, the topic felt much more real. Elizabeth sighed happily. "We really have so much to look forward to..."

"I know." Will was smiling to himself. "I'd love to bring them here. They'd love it. Can you imagine?"

Elizabeth smiled at the thought.

The car rounded a bend, and just as Elizabeth remembered from the documentary she'd watched a lifetime ago, the tall stone building stood majestically on the opposite side of the valley, waiting to welcome her to her home in England. It stood waiting, much the way Will had stood waiting at the end of the altar on their wedding day. Then, as now, she'd slowly made her way to her destination, knowing that her future happiness was wrapped up in the sight before her. This house, her husband.

Overwhelmed, tears sprang to her eyes as she pictured her children scampering around the grounds of this magnificent home. As they drove over a narrow stream winding through the woods toward the house, she had a sudden vision of Will stooping down to help their little one grab hold of a slippery fish hooked to a line, while she exclaimed over treasures another had found in the woods. _They could play hide and seek in these trees_ , she mused. _Perhaps Will and his father would build them a fort..._

"Whatcha thinking about El?" Will asked with a grin

"Just the future" Elizabeth smiled back.

"Me too" said Will, with a knowing wink, as the car slowed to a stop in front of the looming limestone facade, crunching on the gravel.

Will came around and opened her car door.

"Welcome to Pemberley, Mrs Darcy."

"Is that my beautiful new daughter in law?" A booming English voice called out from just inside the door.

"Yeah, and your good for nothing son too.." Called Will, breaking into a smile as he spied his father.

George Darcy strode across the gravel and enveloped the pair in a hug. "Twice in a month!" He exclaimed, squeezing them almost breathless. "It must be my birthday!"

"Let them go, Dad!" Laughed Georgia, standing in the doorway. "Haven't seen you here in a while, Will-o." She said, before flourishing grandly and walking down the steps to greet her new sister in law. "Well, what do you think, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth scrutinised the house, and sighed theatrically. "It'll do, I suppose. Certainly not what I'm used to, though."

Georgia and George both burst out laughing and Elizabeth grinned back. "Glad she didn't marry you for your estate, son!" Said George, with a slap on Will's back.

"Of course not!" Retorted Will innocently. "It was my charm and good looks that sealed the deal."

"And your modesty too, little brother." Quipped Georgia, already heading back toward the house. "Come on in, you must be exhausted after the drive."

Will grabbed their bags as Elizabeth followed Georgia to the entry portico, where they paused and turned to look out over the magnificent, manicured grounds.

"It's just beautiful!" Breathed Elizabeth, taking in the scenery and looking about. "I'm surprised there's no tourists, given it's such a beautiful day. Isn't summer your peak tourist season?" Elizabeth looked around at the empty parkland.

"We don't allow visitors on Wednesdays." Georgia explained. "You'll see tomorrow how busy it gets, then understand why we need a day off each week."

"Of course. So, is this the way the tourists come in? It looks very impressive." Elizabeth glanced up at the sandstone columns guarding the soaring front door.

"Tourists enter through the gift shop and ticketing booth, around the side there. Family and friends mostly enter from the other side of the house, straight into the new kitchen and our living quarters." She explained. "But we do use the front door when we have very important people to impress." She winked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth grinned in response.

"So next time I'll be using the side door, hey?" She quipped.

"Yup." Said Georgia without missing a beat. "No more bells and whistles for you after today. You're family now! So, shall we?" Gestured Georgia, inviting Elizabeth in through the heavy oak doors.

"Wait!" Ordered Will, dropping the bags. With one swift movement, he scooped Elizabeth up and carried her inside. "Tradition." He murmured, as his wife let out a delighted squeal. "A good husband has to carry his wife over the threshold of their new home." He laughed softly and kissed her forehead as he gently placed her down inside the foyer. Elizabeth smiled up at him warmly, before finally taking in the room before her. It was the grandest place Elizabeth had ever seen and she rushed forward in delight.

"Oh Will," she breathed softly, delicately running her fingers along the smooth oak bannisters, the marble statues, the embossed wallpaper on the walls. "It's absolutely breathtaking."

And it was. Every space she could see was exquisitely furnished, and pristine. The floors shone, the windows gleamed, and the view from each was straight from movie scenes. Will stretched out his hand.

"Let me show you around, unless you'd like a drink or a rest first?"

Elizabeth shook her head. She was just as eager to see this house as Will was to revisit it.

Will nodded his head. "Dad, Georgia, we'll catch up with you soon. My wife is long overdue for a tour of Pemberley."

As Georgia and George went back to the living quarters with the suitcases and bearing knowing smiles, Will led Elizabeth upstairs for the grand tour. Room after room they visited, each as beautiful as the last, and most with a story of the occupants of years gone by. Some Will remembered himself, others they read about on the numerous information plaques and displays within the rooms. Just as was mentioned in the documentary Elizabeth had watched, the house was kept in magnificent shape, and majority of the rooms remained exactly as they would have been several hundred years ago. Elizabeth felt as though she'd stepped back two hundred years into the past. Elizabeth marvelled at the library, which was just as wondrous as depicted on tv.

She adored the nursery, which still had a selection of antique children's toys and books on display. Peering over the glass cabinet, Elizabeth observed a little children's book that was beautifully illustrated. But what was so endearing about this book was the inscription in the front.

" _My little Jane,_

 _More adventures await us within,_

 _Let us explore!_

 _Your loving papa._

 _Christmas, 1816..._

Oh how sweet!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I do believe that was written by Fitzwilliam Darcy.. my namesake." Said Will, coming up behind her.

"Was he the one who married an Elizabeth?"

"One and the same. You remember that from the documentary?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He sounds like he was a wonderful man. Buying pianos for his sister, furnishing a library for his wife, doting on his daughter..."

"By all accounts he was. For memory, Pemberley records portray him as a fair and honest landlord who was well respected in and around Derbyshire."

"A good branch in the family tree then, hey?" Elizabeth teased.

Will and Elizabeth threaded their hands together and moved on to the portrait hall. Generations upon generations of family portraits loomed above them, as if scrutinising the newest addition to the family. Elizabeth said as much to her new husband.

"They'd think you're fantastic!" He reassured her. "Especially after the last Darcy wife." He muttered, referencing his mother.

At Elizabeth's giggle and half-hearted reprimand, he continued seriously. "Truly, from what I know of family history, Dad's the one who bucked the trend. All us other Darcy's have married for love." He smiled tenderly back at Elizabeth. Her heart still fluttered hearing him talk like that, even after four years together, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Even your Fitzwilliam?" Asked Elizabeth in surprise. "That was quite unusual back in those days, wasn't it? I thought marriages in those days was all about making alliances between families and so on. At least, that's what the movies would have us believe."

Will shrugged. "I'm no expert on history, you'd have to ask Georgia for specifics, but I do know that Fitzwilliam caused a bit of ruckus by marrying who he did. It's become a bit of a family legend, really."

"His Elizabeth was not appropriate?" Elizabeth raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"No no, I wouldn't say that, but she was spirited, I suppose you could say. She wasn't your typical demure lady, nor was she of the first circles, as they say. He loved her and wanted to marry her, in spite of this, and she apparently did the unthinkable and turned him down. He went away-"

"-Wait, she turned him down?" Elizabeth interrupted in disbelief.

"Yep."

"That sounds tragically romantic for your Fitzwilliam, his wife turning down his proposal at first!"

"Hmm, tragic more than romantic I'd say. It's said that my ancestor didn't exactly mince his words when reminding her of the good deal she was getting in becoming his wife."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm beginning to like this woman, I think. Let me guess, she tore strips off him for it?"

"More or less, from what I can gather. She told him he wasn't a gentleman- which I guess was the height of insults back then. But he apologised and they both did some soul searching and luckily for me, he eventually won her over. Despite others whispering that she'd married him for his fortune, they knew the truth. She married him because she'd fallen just as much in love with him as he was with her."

"I can't help but see the parallels between them and us.." Said Elizabeth wryly.

"Mm." Said Will, before gesturing up to a family portrait. "But let's hope the similarities end there. I don't want eleven kids."

Elizabeth shook her head, and looked up at the painted face of the other Elizabeth Darcy, smiling serenely and surrounded by her adoring husband and handsome children. "She seems an extraordinary woman." Elizabeth murmured. "Will, how do you know so much about her? About them?"

"Well, they're probably the most notable Darcy couple that we know of, so their stories are told more often. But it's also because she kept diaries, very thorough and witty writing. The originals are sealed in a special glass case in the Mistress's Suite down the hall, but the entries were transcribed beforehand so we have a full record of what they contained. Georgia could show you them if you'd like to know more."

"Oh I'd love that!" Elizabeth exclaimed delightedly.

They moved through the portrait hall, and onto the music room, as Will told her more stories about recent Darcy's- his grandparents and great grandparents. Elizabeth felt rather envious of Wills rich and detailed family history, as she slowly drifted toward the wall of windows.

Standing at the windows in the music room, which overlooked the magnificent lake, Elizabeth felt Will step up behind her and thread his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"There's so many family ties here Will. It must have been so hard to leave here each summer." She said softly.

"Mmm, it was. I always felt.. I don't know, full, here. Just content. I had love, I had safety, I belonged. I always had good memories here." He squeezed her to him. "And now they include you too. I don't know why I didn't just bring you here sooner."

"Me either." A wry smile crossed her lips. "Maybe I would have fallen for you earlier if I'd seen this place!"

"But you had! You watched that documentary!" Will's eyes were sparkling as she turned to face him.

"So I did, so I did." The laughter in Elizabeth's eyes quickly dimmed and she rested her hands on Will's chest.

"Will," she said seriously, tilting her head to meet his eyes. He looked back in faint worry at the sudden change of demeanour. "You know I'm only joking, right? About the house and everything..."

"Of course babe, of course." Will replied softly, hugging her to him.

"Good. It's just that with everything your mother keeps saying, about me just wanting you because you're well known, and wealthy-"

Will swore. "I never should have invited her to the wedding. I can't believe she cornered you and said those things.."

"Will. That's not important." Elizabeth waved her hand away dismissively. "I know she's talking lies, but I want you to know it too. Even though this house is amazing, and I'll probably be gushing over every little thing in it the whole time we're here, I'd be just as in love with you if we were homeless and living in a park or something."

Will chuckled softly. "What, even if I hadn't showered in months?"

"Even then!" Elizabeth insisted. "You're my best friend, Will. And I'm happy to be by your side wherever we may be."

Will bent his head and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss deepened to the point where they were the only two people in the world.

Pulling away only slightly, Will whispered "I love you, Ellie. How did I get so lucky?"

"Pretty sure I could say the same about you, number 40." Elizabeth grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

"C'mon." Will gently pulled on Elizabeth's arm. "There's a few more rooms left on the tour."

Lacing his fingers with hers, the two walked along the grand corridor to a set of beautifully carved doors. Will opened them for Elizabeth, who found herself walking into an enormous set of rooms decorated with delicate patterns. It appeared to be a sitting room, with a room opening out beyond it. As Elizabeth walked in, her eye was caught by figurines displaying elaborate gowns and some jewels, which Elizabeth surmised to be replicas of family pieces. _This must be the mistress's suite_ , Elizabeth realised. As she trailed around the room, she marvelled at the little vanity staged with silver engraved hairbrushes, and jewelled combs. Her eyes lit upon the glass casings on the far wall, and remembering Will talk Elizabeth's diaries, she eagerly approached the displays.

She was surprised to find that the first contained not diaries, but a single letter. Through the glass, she began reading the meticulously neat script on the browned, heavily creased, well worn paper.

" _Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were last night so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of paining you..."_

Elizabeth frowned. This didn't seem like a letter Elizabeth Darcy had written. She looked across to the display plaque and was astonished to discover that this was a letter Fitzwilliam Darcy had written Elizabeth before they were married, or even engaged. In fact, it was written in response to Elizabeth refusing his first proposal. The plaque continued to explain that it was remarkable enough that she'd turned him down, but for him to write her a letter when there was no agreement between them was apparently quite scandalous. Turning her gaze back to the letter, she looked upon the next page, which read the end of the message and Fitzwilliam's gracious adieu. _How lovely that even though she was apparently furious with Fitzwilliam, she had kept the letter all that time_ , Elizabeth mused. _What I wouldn't give to read pages two and three on the backs of these pages_ , she grinned to herself.

Eager to learn more about the woman sharing her name, Elizabeth greedily moved onto the next display case, not even registering that Will hadn't followed her into this room. Inside the cabinet were housed multiple little leather bound books with the initials ED delicately stamped on them. One of the books was opened, revealing Elizabeth Darcy's elegant sprawling hand.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she started to read the diary entry, revealing her namesake's reflections on early married life. She wrote not of her grand new home, or her fine clothes and carriages, or the fancy parties she'd attended. Instead, it seemed her joy came in reading with her husband and discussing ideas with him, and meeting the tenants on his estate and relishing the ways she could support him. She teased him, and laughed with him. Clearly, she was a woman violently in love with her husband, not the lifestyle he'd provided.

Elizabeth marvelled at how similar the two Elizabeth Darcy's were, and found herself longing to research this lady. _Who was she? Where was she from? What was her family like?_

Elizabeth made a mental note to ask Georgia for more information on her, as she walked through to a beautifully feminine room that was clearly the mistress of Pemberley's bedroom. _This is where the Mrs Darcy's of years past have slept._

Suddenly, her attention was drawn off to one side, where her husband casually leaned against the doorframe, watching her.

"The mistress's suite." He said in a hushed voice.

Elizabeth nodded. "It's beautiful. Many a Darcy wife must have been happy seeing this."

Will's mouth turned into a wry smile. "Is my Darcy wife happy?"

Elizabeth walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Incredibly happy, Mr Darcy." She murmured into his chest.

Tilting her chin, Will kissed her gently. "Come with me." He whispered, pulling her into a cavernous room richly furnished in heavy, masculine colours and brocades and plush velvet. The window curtains had been pulled shut, leaving the room illuminated only by candlelight. A four poster bed, bigger than any she'd ever seen, commanded attention in the centre of the room.

"The master bedroom" Will said slowly.

"Oh wow..." Said Elizabeth, taking in her dim surroundings. "I've never seen anything so luxuri- Will, what are you doing?"

Will had pulled a key from his pocket and locked the door behind him.

"We are all alone, Ellie." He said in a low voice, his arms around her waist. "We can do whatever we want here.." His eyes travelled behind her to the bed.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Will! You can't be serious! We can't... here!"

"Why not? It's our house."

"It would be weird! Tourists will be walking through here tomorrow! Plus," she hesitated, looking over at the immaculately made bed. "wouldn't we mess it up?"

"I've got a blanket to drape over the bed. It'll be fine." He looked into her eyes, and tightened his arms around her. "Please, Ellie. I've been wanting to do this for so long..."

And whether it was the endearing way her husband was looking at her and holding her; or the fact that he'd planned it in advance; or that she felt so connected to the Elizabeth Darcy before her, Elizabeth fell onto the bed in her husband's arms. There, on that enormous bed in the master suite at Pemberley, Derbyshire, Mr Darcy slowly made love to his wife.


End file.
